Silver Dreams
by RiZuKa KiRa
Summary: When Ed was accidentally thrown into a portal, he finds himself in a new world. Will he find love in this new world? Pairings: EdTema...Also includes minor SasuSaku and InoSai...with hints of other pairings...
1. Prologue

**SILVER DREAMS**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...**

**SUMMARY: **When war broke in Edward Elric's world and he falls unconscious, he found himself in another world - a world unknown to him. As he struggles to cope up in this new world he meets new friends. But will he also find love in this new world?

**PROLOGUE**

Clashes of swords can be heard all over Central City. Gun shots echoed through the darkness of the night. The dreading smell of blood made everyone shiver in fear. Dead bodies were scattered all around. Everyone was engaged in their own fierce battle.

Edward Elric was busy fighting his opponent when suddenly a very loud explosion was heard behind him. This loud explosion caused the disruption of a dimensional barrier. A portal was opened accidentally. Being distracted by the sudden happening, Ed lowered his guard down and his opponent managed to hit him with a strong blow. This caused him to fly a few feet away and trough the open portal.

Last thing he knew is that he is falling

Falling

Falling

Falling

Before darkness overcame his consciousness...

-oo00oo-

This fic had been in my head for a while now...So I decided to finally put it to work...Let's get this running on the road...

**A/N : **Finally... my very first fanfic...This is my first time writing a fanfic so I still can't make a really good story...I need your help so that I can improve my fanfics...Please give me some pointers on how to make better fics...Thanks for reading...


	2. Chapter 1: Found

Okay...here's the first chapter...

-oo00oo-

**Keys:**

'_thoughts'_

"talking"

_x-o00o-x_ (change scene)

-oo00oo-

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha, thinking nothing but one thing—ramen.

"Ramen. Ramen. Ramen. Ra—", Naruto's happy chanting was cut-off as he blinked in surprise at what he saw.

There on the road was an unconscious boy no older than him. He stared at the boy, taking his appearance in his memory. The boy had blond hair done with a single braid that goes a little pass his shoulder. He wears a pair of brown boots, white gloves and a black jacket under his red cloak. Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest and tilted his head.

'_Hmm... This guy looks weird.' _Naruto said to himself. "Oh well. I think he needs help."

With that said, Naruto carried the weird boy on his back. He then started running towards the Konoha Hospital, completely forgetting about ramen. As he arrived at the hospital he spotted a familiar someone.

"Sakura-chan!" he yelled. " I need your help."

"What is it, Naruto?" the medical-nin asked.

"I need you to help him." he moved sideward so that the medical-nin would have a view of the boy he found a while ago.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I just found him on the street." Naruto explained.

"WHAT? Have you forgotten the rules of this hospital? We're not allowed to heal strangers. What if Tsunade-sama found out that I healed a stranger?" Sakura stated.

"Come on Sakura-chan. Tsunade-baachan won't find out."

"No."

"Please Sakura-chan, please." Naruto begged.

Sakura released a deep sigh "Fine. But what will you do if Tsunade-sama found out?"

"Leave everything to me." Naruto stated with a grin.

_x-o00o-x_

"WHAT? YOU'RE SENDING ME TO KONOHA...AGAIN?" someone yelled from inside the Kazekage's office.

"Calm down Temari." a young redhead stated.

"CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? I JUST GET BACK FROM MY BORING MISSION THERE AND YOU'RE SENDING ME BACK ALREADY?" Temari yelled even more pissed.

"Temari, the Hokage is asking assistance from Suna to help them in tracking down a powerful ninja that has gone rouge. Actually I was planning to send Kankuro there but since his out on a mission, I decided to send you instead." Gaara explained calmly.

"So this is not another boring mission to Konoha?" Temari asked a little calmer.

"No. This time you'll go into action." Gaara added.

Temari smirked. It has been a while since she got a good mission other than going back and forth to Konoha and Suna as a political liaison.

"So are you going to Konoha or not?" Gaara asked already knowing the answer.

"Alright. When will I leave?" Temari asked excitedly.

-oo00oo-

**A/N: ** Alright...I finally got chapter one out...

Oh, before I forgot I kinda made a few changes on the characters' ages:

Ed-16

Temari-17

Gaara-14

(The rest are all 16)

And to everyone who reviewed...

Thank you so much for inspiring me to continue writing this fic.

Rizuka Kira


	3. Chapter 2: Awake

-oo00oo-

Well...here's the next chapter.

-oo00oo-

**CHAPTER 2: AWAKE**

It was a bright sunny day at Konoha. The sun was shining down at the village. The birds are chirping sweet songs on the branches of the trees. Truly, it was a nice and beautiful day...well...almost...

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN HEAL A STRANGER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?" the Hokage's voice echoed through the hallway of the Konoha hospital making everyone sweatdrop.

"Uhm... Tsunade-sama..." Shizune tried to calm the Hokage.

"WHAT?" Tsunade turned to her assistant yelling even louder than before.

"N-n-nothing..." Shizune said before deciding to remain silent.

The furious Tsunade then turned towards the two people she's mad at, "NOW, ANSWER ME! WHY DID YOU HEAL A STRANGER WITOUT MY KNOWLEDGE, SAKURA?" the Hokage yelled at her student.

"Tsunade-baa-chan.. Don't get mad at Sakura-chan. I'm the one who asked her to heal him." Naruto defended his friend.

The Hokage then turned her blazing gaze to Naruto who gulped as he felt the gaze of their Hokage "AND WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, BRINGING A STRANGER HERE?"

"But, Tsunade-baa-chan...he doesn't seem to be a bad guy." Naruto said.

"And what if he's a spy?" Tsunade questioned as she ceased from yelling.

Naruto was about to answer but he was cut-off as he noticed boy they were talking about, slowly open his eyes.

"He's awake." Naruto said. Everyone turned their heads towards the mysterious boy. "Hello. I'm glad you're awake. Now, you can tell Granny Tsunade that you are not a spy!" Naruto almost yelled happily as he leaned a little bit forward.

"You should respect our Hokage, baka!" Sakura said before hitting Naruto on the head.

Naruto turned back to the boy, "Why is your right arm made of metal?" Naruto asked earning him another bump on the head.

"Oww...Sakura-chan you don't have to do that." Naruto whined as he rubbed the bump on his head.

As Sakura was busy yelling at Naruto, the mysterious boy slowly sit up. Everyone turned their attention towards the boy. They all stared at him. The boy just blink.

"Where are you from?" it was Tsunade's immediate question.

There was an obvious hesitation in the boy's voice as he answered them "Central."

"Central? Where is that?" Naruto asked the boy curiously.

"I don't think I've heard that place before." Sakura stated which earned her a gapping stare from the boy.

"What do you...mean?" the boy wondered aloud.

"Well... There's a lot of ninja villages...but there's no place with such name." Sakura explained.

Sakura was about to say something but was cut off by Tsunade, "What's your name, boy?" the blond woman asked.

The boy hesitated again before finally deciding to speak, "Edward...Elric."

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage. That's Sakura-chan, then that's Granny Tsunade and her assistant, Shizune-san," Naruto said pointing to everyone.

'_They all look weird. And was that pink hair?'_ Ed mused to himself as he stared at the people around him. He was about to ask these 'weird' people when he felt a stinging pain on his head. He groaned in pain as he brought his hand to his forehead and he closed his eyes, hoping for the pain to go away.

"I think you should sleep." Sakura told him in a worried voice.

Ed nodded before sliding off to the bed. It wasn't long before sleep overtook him. When Tsunade was sure that the boy was asleep she turned to face the others. "We have to talk. Follow me." she ordered.

_x-o0o-x_

At the Hokage's office...

"We can't let the boy stay here." Tsunade said.

"But why?" Naruto questioned.

"Because I don't trust him." the older woman stated. Naruto stared at her as if asking for an explanation. The Hokage sighed before speaking, "Two reasons: first, he might be a spy from an enemy village; second: I'm not sure if he's telling the truth."

"But Granny, I don't think he's a spy. I mean he sounds nice." Naruto defended.

"Naruto-kun...Spies are like that. They pretend to be nice." Shizune explained.

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I still don't think he's a spy." He said stubbornly.

"What are you implying, Naruto?" the Hokage asked as she sensed Naruto was up to something.

"Let him stay with me and I'm going to prove to you that he is not a spy." Naruto said.

"No." the older woman stated firmly.

"Please, Granny, please." Naruto begged, his eyes like a puppy.

"No."

"Please"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No"

"Please. Please. Please."

"Fine." Tsunade said, giving-up. "But you're going to get punished if he is indeed a spy."

"I understand." Naruto grinned. "Can I go now? I think I'm hungry."

"Yes, youre dismissed. Ohh, and before I forgot you can take the boy home tomorrow." Tsunade said.

"Alright." Naruto said before dashing away.

"Well then, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, I'll be going now." Sakura said as she moved towards the door.

"Sakura, I want you to keep an eye on the boy." the Hokage ordered.

"Hai." Sakura said before closing the door behind her.

_x-o0o-x_

The next day... Ed was out of the hospital. He and Naruto was walking at a street of Konaha. Naruto was talking loudly as always.

"I'm glad Granny Tsunade let you stay with me!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Ed just smiled. But it faded when something hit him, _'Wait a second, I don't even know where I am! It wouldn't hurt to ask." _So he did. "Naruto...What is this place?"

"This is Konoha. These is one of the ninja villages." Naruto said with a grin.

"Ninjas, that sounds cool!" he stated. Then it struck him, "WAIT! WHAT? DID YOU JUST SAY NINJAS?" he almost yelled which earned them a stare from the villagers.

"Yes, ninjas. Have you not heard of ninjas before?"

"Well, I do. But only on books. I never thought there are real ninjas." Ed eyed Naruto curiously.

"That's silly. Aren't you a ninja, too?"

Ed shook his head, "No, I'm a state alchemist."

"Alchemist? What's that?", it was Naruto's turn to be curious.

"It's hard to explain." Ed said.

After that the two walked in silence. Ed was caught in his own thoughts. He was trying to remember what happened before he end up in Konoha. _'The portal! I might have been transported into another dimension. This is bad. How am I supposed to go back?' _his thoughts was interrupted as Naruto pulled him towards somewhere.

"Come on! I'm going to introduce you to my friends. And I'm letting you taste the best ramen in the world!" Naruto said happily as they moved towards a group of people in the Ramen house.

"Hey guys! I'm glad to see you all here." Naruto shouted.

"N-naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered and blushed as she saw Naruto.

"Oh Kami! Naruto, who is that hottie with you?" Ino asked flipping her hair back. Ed sweatdropped.

"Oh...yeah...This is Edward Elric." Naruto introduced Ed to everyone.

"The name's Inuzuka Kiba. That's my dog Akamaru." a boy grinned.

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata"

"Aburame Shino"

"Hi, my name is Tenten."

"I'm Rock Lee. Nice to meet you my youthful friend."

"I'm Hyuuga Neji"

"Please just call me Sai.

"I'm Akimichi Choji."

"Troublesome. I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"Hello! I'm Yamanaka Ino! Come sit beside me." Ino said happily as she dragged Ed.

Ed can't do anything and was forced to sit beside Ino. He watched as everyone happily eat their food. He watched as everyone chatted with eachother. He watched as Kiba, Naruto, and Choji engaged into an eating contest. He felt himself smile.

'_Maybe, this place is not at all bad. I think I'll enjoy it here.'_ Ed thought before finally eating the delicious food served in front of him.

-oo00oo-

I'm sorry for the really short chapters...I'll try to make longer chapters... I promise... Ja ne!

Rizuka Kira


End file.
